


Violencia.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Ending Hope Side, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Cometer un error dos veces no era digno de un dios, pero él era un humano aún con todos los talentos existentes.Ante la desesperación, todos eran vulnerables.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Munakata Kyosuke & Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 5





	Violencia.

30:00:00

—Muévanse.

Los sujetos delante de él bloqueando su camino, prepararon las distintas armas que poseían para detenerlo, ignorando su petición. Hajime suspiró. La violencia era un método que odiaba bastante, pero la situación lo llevó a usarla. La vida de sus compañeros y la suya corrían riesgo, no podía relajarse en lo más mínimo. Era consciente que estaba en contrarreloj. Cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino, acabaría noqueada en cuestión de segundos, no los mataría; no seguiría los juegos de Junko Enoshima nunca más.

Un grupo especial de combate de la Fundación del Futuro fue derrotado con una enorme facilidad por él. A estas alturas, difícilmente alguien creería que en el pasado fue un sujeto normal. Sin embargo, no era del todo posible abandonar sus raíces. Confiado de tener a sus contrincantes fuera de combate sobre el suelo, no se percató que uno de ellos aún sostenía el conocimiento. Y cuando lo hizo, resultó demasiado tarde.

Cometer un error dos veces no era digno de un dios, pero él era un humano aún con todos los talentos existentes.

De nuevo, ocurrió el evento que le impulso a creer en Enoshima. Un soldado con su última fuerza, liberó varios disparos erráticos antes de desmayarse, la mayoría no lo alcanzarían a excepción de una que amenazaba con finalizar su vida al perforar su corazón. No obstante, las balas no lo alcanzaron. Hajime volteó para descubrir qué había ocurrido y la vista lo horrorizó.

Ante la desesperación, todos eran vulnerables.

— ¡N-No! —Desde la sala de un cine, Yukizome se levantó del asiento y exclamó en terror. Las palomitas que contenía el balde se expandieron en todas direcciones en sincronía con las palmas de las manos de Enoshima chocando de manera constante.

— ¡Un giro interesante! —exclamó la rubia de coletas sin dejar de aplaudir. Ambas féminas se concentraron en lo que mostraba la amplia pantalla.

Una figura alta y delgada se interpuso, cabello níveo y chamarra verde. Era Komaeda. No demoró en caer al suelo en un golpe seco. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Suponía que debía estar con Naegi, la confusión lo sacudió y al ver a Komaeda en el suelo con un charco creciente de sangre, posicionado en una forma desagradamente familiar, trayéndole memorias de Nanami y recordándole por qué detestaba el rojo; era el color con el que se vestía su sufrimiento y pérdidas. Él siempre de pie, mientras las personas que amaba yacían sobre el suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su campo visual y un grito amenazó con brotar de su boca, pero alguien le ganó.

— ¡Komaeda-kun! —Makoto apareció en compañía de los escoltas armados que le proporcionó Togami. Corrió para ubicarse al lado del aludido, quién mostró nula reacción ante sus llamados desesperados. Al parecer el choque contra el suelo fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

No obstante, el afortunado perteneciente a la clase 78 no llegó a acercarse al albino. La imagen de Kyoko salpicó su visión y se quedó petrificado. Al verlo, la determinación y fortaleza que construyo luego de su pérdida, colapsó con la gracia de una torre de naipes.

«Está muerto... como ella.»

La imagen efímera y gris de Maizono también se escurrió por las grietas de su memoria. Una vez más, un cadáver floreció ante sus ojos. Ahora, uno salpicado de lluvia y sangre, generado por el motivo de salvar a alguien...

Salvar a la persona que amabas.

Fue demasiado rápido, Komaeda se había mantenido a su lado con la intención de guiarlo a la sala de transmisión, sosteniendo la idea de ayudarle con su suerte y Makoto cedió. Durante el camino tan solo se encontraron con los cuerpos inconscientes de los soldados, pronto visualizaron al responsable caminar con paso calmado, pero tan pronto que vieron a uno de ellos apuntar a Hajime, Nagito corrió.

Sin duda.

Sin miedo.

Sólo con un motivo en mente guiando sus acciones: protegerlo.

Y con eso, Naegi comprendió que Hinata era la razón para morir de Komaeda. Así como él fue la de Kirigiri.

Para Hinata el tiempo comenzó a pasar con lentitud, la confusión lo ahogaba mas eso no le impedía analizar la situación, su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad. No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso al albino, Hajime recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Kamukura, pero en esos momentos... El resultado había sido distinto.

« ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no te protegió tu suerte?»

Izuru compartía su condición, jamás había considerado estos acontecimientos. Komaeda... volvía a romper sus predicciones. La explicación a sus incógnitas llegó de la mano de un sabor amargo.

"Tengo esa suerte también..."

Un vacío se generó en el pecho del castaño, ¿su suerte era superior a la de Nagito al punto de anularla por completo? Entonces él... Él...

No.

No era momento para sofocarse, debía reaccionar para evitar el peor resultado. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Recordó las palabras que le dedicó a Yukizome, oraciones poderosas a causa de la verdad en ellas; él ahora tenía poder. Si lo salvó una vez al curar sus enfermedades, podría hacerlo de nuevo. Calculaba que invirtió tres segundos en sus pensamientos, no desperdició demasiado y aquello era una ventaja: el tiempo era esencial.

Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil y ensangrentado de Komaeda, analizándolo de forma clínica; las balas se enterraron en el muslo de su pierna derecha pantorrilla izquierda, y en el lateral frontal izquierdo de su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Esa era la herida que más le asustaba... el pulso de Komaeda era débil, su piel se tornaba aún más pálida y su temperatura disminuía poco a poco. La lluvia que caía sobre ellos no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Susurró una disculpa al tomar la chamarra de Komaeda y romperla en tiras delgadas para realizar un vendaje provisional sobre sus heridas. Aquello detendría el sangrado, evitando así un choque hipovolémico mas la hipotermia sí representaba un problema debido a las condiciones climáticas.

Un sonido particular llegó a sus oídos y miró al cielo, encontrándose con más individuos singulares descender... No eran parte de la fundación del futuro, sus ropas no poseían la insignia. Existía la posibilidad de que fueran aliados, pero Hinata los consideraba enemigos al haber percibido sus ansias de luchar. En especial, un chico de mechones negros que fijó su mirada anaranjada en él. Agarrando una escopeta, una joven cuyo cabello rojizo era sujetado en una coleta alta, mientras descendía soltó una secuencia de disparos dirigidos al escuadrón que acompañaba a Makoto, haciéndolos caer inconscientes, no hubo sangre y eso alivió al castaño menor en edad.

Naegi alzó la vista y los reconoció de inmediato; el equipo que creó Kizakura al encontrarlos vagando sin sentido o tratando de sobrevivir del infierno de la tragedia, personas enlazadas con los restos de la desesperación.

«Esto no es bueno...»

La pelirroja aterrizó con maestría y se apresuró a disparar a Hajime, un tiro que resultó exitoso y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante que pronto desapareció al notar que su objetivo no mostró reacción.

Nada.

Hinata se retiró el dardo con facilidad y sin síntomas de somnolencia, como si solo le hubieran arrojado una piedra minúscula. Los brazos que sostenían la escopeta se tornaron trémulos a causa del asombro que la envolvía. Esos dardos estaban impregnados con una dosis de somnífero bastante potente, suficiente para dormir a un elefante, alguien normal caería al instante... ¿Era aún correcto definir a Kamukura Izuru como un humano?

«¡Es realmente un monstruo!»

—Por supuesto que 'Hope Speak' haría a Kamukura Izuru lo más cercano a la inmortalidad —valoró el chico de mirada anaranjada, Naegi lo reconoció como Taiki Fukuyama, el 'Cazador Definitivo'. Su compañera pelirroja se trataba de la 'Tiradora Definitiva', Kasumi Mayumi—. Ninguna sustancia va a afectarlo.

Asimilando ese dato, la tiradora cambió su munición.

— ¡Deténganse, chicos! —Makoto se colocó delante de Komaeda y Hinata, tratando que si querían dañarlos, tendrían que lastimarlo primero.

—Naegi-san, retírate —solicitó Kasumi usando un tono neutro—. No tenemos nada en contra suya.

— ¡La venganza jamás es correcta! —Exclamó Naegi con férrea convicción al leer sus acciones—. No es momento de luchar ahora, está existiendo una masacre debido a Mitarai-kun, debemos concentrarnos en detenerlo.

—Daiki-kun —llamó Hanami Aihara, la 'Bióloga Definitiva'—, ellos están en lo co...

— ¡NO! —Bramó sin permitirle continuar, la furia se apoderaba de sus ojos y se manifestaba en su voz—. No nos detendremos ahora que están en nuestro alcance.

—Qué aburrido —La quijada de Makoto se desencajó, ¿en qué estaba pensando Hinata? ¡Provocarlos no era un movimiento correcto! O acaso... ¿ni siquiera los veía como un peligro?—, eres bastante idiota y terco.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Restándole valor a su presencia, Hajime se concentró en el albino. Con su mano limpio una delgada línea de sangre que surgía de una comisura del labio de Nagito y lo cargó entre sus brazos, no era adecuado levantar así a una persona en ese estado, pero no contaba con otra alternativa. Sosteniendo a un inconsciente Komaeda, Hinata les dirigió una mirada gélida que los congeló en terror.

En esos instantes, Makoto no supo distinguir si ese era Hinata... Esos ojos le recordaban demasiado a los de Kamukura Izuru, solo que esta vez... mostraban emoción, particularmente: hostilidad y un miedo bien escondido. La 'Esperanza Definitiva' creada por Hope Speak, se caracterizaba por ser carente de sentimientos debido a ser obstáculos para un razonamiento perfecto. Él fue testigo de ese rasgo cuando habló a solas con él en esa aula destrozada. Entonces... ¿Por qué exhibía emociones ahora?

— ¡Nidai, nidai, nidai! —pequeños y adorables robots aparecieron adhiriéndose a su pistola, en cuestión de instantes éstos comenzaron a parpadear en luz.

— ¿¡AH!?—arrojó lo más lejos posible su arma que, en segundos, explotó generando una densa pared de humo que resultaba beneficiosa para bloquear la visión de sus enemigos.

— ¿Q-Qué rayos está pasando?—interrogó Fuyuhiko con una expresión de terror en su faz.

— ¡Ko-Komaeda-san! —gritó escandalizada Sonia, su cabeza comenzó dolerle al revivir la imagen del albino en ese almacén.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa con él?—cuestionó Souda confundido, aunque la respuesta vino sola al seguir el rastro de sangre, su rostro se alteró.

Nidai y Peko se colocaron delante de sus compañeros, protegiéndolos de cualquier movimiento que el resto fuera a efectuar Ver a tres de las personas con las que paso períodos difíciles, acompañándose y apoyándose en su etapa más frágil... Hajime se permitió mostrarse vulnerable.

—N-Necesito ayuda... —su voz flaqueó momentáneamente, el castaño sabía que no debía perderse en su pánico.

—Entendido, vamos a distraerlos.

— ¡Tengo más trucos, déjamelo a mí!

—Te guiaré a la enfermería. —Makoto apoyo su mano en el hombro del más alto. Si estaba a su alcance, Naegi no duraría en salvar de alguien. Ya no aguantaría cargar con una muerte más, no quería que él formara parte de ese lúgubre repertorio.

La niebla de humo no duraría demasiado a causa de la lluvia y teniendo aquello en cuenta, inició su carrera apresurada.

— ¡Espera, Hinata! —obedeció porque si se trataba de Fuyuhiko, lo detendría por una buena razón. Con prisa, el yakuza de baja estatura se retiró su sacó y lo colocó encima de Komaeda, buscando desvanecer el frío que podría estar sufriendo.

—Nunca pude odiarlo, no todo lo que salía de su boca era ruido y... —con su ojo sano, Kuzuryuu le dedicó una mirada sincera—. No deseo que sufra de nuevo, todos hemos tenido suficiente.

Kazuichi miró lo que acontecía en un estado estupefacto, mas lo dicho por Kuzuryuu le provocó cavilar; el abrazo que Komaeda le otorgó a ambos fue totalmente honesto, lleno de afecto y compañerismo, y mientras se dirigían a la Fundación, Nagito era el único que se reía de sus chistes que contaba para aligerar el ambiente. Disfrutándolos como si fueran mejores amigos.

Mejores amigos...

— ¡Rayos! ¡Es un rarito, pero en definitiva no puedo imaginar a nadie más hablando de esperanza como él! —entre más abrigado estuviera mejor, ¿no? Su condición no empeoraría así, ¿verdad? Imitó la acción de Fuyuhiko, ahora el suertudo poseía las prendas de ambos Seguía viéndolo como un bicho raro, pero jamás lo desearía muerto después de todo lo vivido. El afortunado era extraño, pero nunca malvado.

Komaeda lucía como un muñeco de porcelana inerte y quebrado, pero Fuyuhiko confiaba en su amigo. Sabía que en brazos de Hinata, Nagito se encontraba seguro y se recuperaría. Nunca lo abandonó antes y no lo hará ahora, ni en ninguna situación futura.

—Kuzuuryu... Souda...—los nombró asombrado, esbozó una sonrisa tenue que demostraba lo conmovido que se encontraba ante ese gesto—. Gracias.

Fue imposible no ver el mundo que Komaeda creó cuando permaneció en coma, tuvo que observar y analizar cada aspecto para hacerlo despertar. Probo con variedad de métodos, todos fallaron a excepción del que menos quería efectuar.

Aún se reprochaba por haber corrompido el mundo colorido y puro que Komaeda creó, pero destruir aquella ilusión no fue el fin de su felicidad. Hinata no permitiría que ese fuera el final. En especial luego de las palabras del mecánico y mafioso. Ellos lo apreciaban y lo querían con vida, sano y salvo.

Hinata no era el único.

«Así que por favor... No mueras.»

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a correr con el albino en brazos durante unos momentos hasta que una secuencia de balas corto su trayectoria. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia el origen de ese ataque encontrándose con el cazador definitivo, Naegi se percató de lo mismo y estuvo dispuesto a sacar la pistola que yacía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, otorgada por Togami si algo malo ocurría. No permitiría que su intención se viera atrofiada, mas cuando llevo su mano a la ubicación del arma, ésta ya no se encontraba. Notó que Komaeda se ubicaba acomodado en el suelo, y con una rapidez sobrehumana, Hinata ya apuntaba al cazador con su arma, Makoto expandió sus ojos en asombro.

« ¿¡En qué momento!?»

Necesitaban una distracción para poder huir y Hajime la armó al instante. En un estado total de confianza y arrogancia de apuntarse de forma mutua con la 'Esperanza Definitiva', el cazador olvidó que él siempre superaría el talento de cualquiera. Kamukura disparó primero y Taiki se percató que la bala no lo tocó, en cambio sólo oyó el sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra el suelo. La curiosidad lo superó y se giró para mirar a la Bióloga Definitiva colapsada.

— ¡Aihara! —Fukuyama exclamó, dejando de lado sus objetivos, corrió para socorrerla.

— ¡Ah, qué susto! —La rubia se irguió y al oírla, Taiki no sabía definir si estaba perturbada o emocionada, quizás una mezcla de ambas— ¡Creí que moriría, pero no!

— ¿Q-Qué?

La bala sólo raspó su brazo y ella cayó a causa del susto, la mente del cazador generó varias cuestiones, ¿por qué no la mato si tuvo la oportunidad? ¿No fue su intención? ¿Todo fue una distracción? Si él de verdad hubiera lastimado a Hanami, no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados y no se cansaría en perseguirlo para dañarlo, formando así un...

Un círculo vicioso que induciría a una desesperación interminable.

Taiki miró el entorno, notando que todos los soldados yacían inconscientes pero vivos, sus heridas eran mínimas. Definitivamente, ese sujeto odiaba la violencia, sólo buscaba salvar y proteger a alguien, alguien importante. Se había equivocado con Kamukura, éste eligió la misericordia a pesar de la tensión. Transformar el odio y el dolor en venganza, no era la respuesta adecuada en lo más mínimo.

—Veo que lo has comprendido —menciono Aihara, aliviada—. No sé por qué son distintos ahora, pero tal vez tenga que ver con "la traición" de Naegi-san. No hay que caer en lo que odiamos de ellos. —miró la mano con la agarraba la pistola y la apretó enseguida, arrepintiéndose de su comportamiento anterior.

Los que luchaban contra mounstros, debían tener cuidado de no convertirse en uno.

—Kasumi, no les hagas daño. —incluso envuelta en confusión y el humo aún entorpeciendo su visión, obedeció.

Y así, se limitó a quedarse quieto, deseando que ese albino no fuera una víctima más.

Incrementando la velocidad de sus pasos, Kamukura no permitiría que la desesperación le arrebatara a Komaeda. El albino le interesó de una manera que sólo experimentó cuando Enoshima le susurró promesas acerca de la desesperación. Era un chico que ya desafiaba sus predicciones al seguir con vida a pesar que la esencia de alguien finado lo constituía. Creyó que el albino era igual al resto; un personaje de fondo olvidable sin una singularidad.

"No hay razón para volver a vernos."

La Esperanza Definitiva jamás se equivocaría, pero con Nagito lo hizo. Sí que existía una razón y Kamukura la descubriría sin importar qué. Tenía curiosidad...

Y no podía hacerlo solo.

Debían estar juntos para descubrir la respuesta.

Quizás por eso quería salvarlo.

Porque él en realidad era fascinante, complejo, la única persona con color en su mundo monocromo y rutinario. Komaeda Nagito era el posible remedio que necesitaba para sentir su vida más completa.

Una vez más, Hajime e Izuru se sincronizaron por una noción: No dejarían morir al chico en sus brazos.

Naegi se esforzaba en seguir el ritmo de Hinata, creía que olvidaba que estaba ahí para guiarlo, agradecía tener la suficiente energía y condición para resistir.

Y cuando creyeron que una tregua existía, un mensaje de voz apareció en el auricular derecho de Taiki.

—En cualquier momento —la voz de Edwin Gossip, el 'Parkouista Definitivo', brotó —. Estoy listo como nunca lo he estado.

Taiki parpadeó sorprendido, no esperaba oír a su amigo tan pronto, ¿acaso la persona que buscaba ya estaba bajo su mirada?

—Ed... Creo que quizás es mej...

—No. No lo aceptaré. — cortó la comunicación y miró determinado el escenario, sosteniendo de manera firme el dispositivo cilíndrico con un botón rojo en la parte superior, preparado para presionarlo en el momento adecuado.

Él no ignoró lo ocurrido, Kamukura Izuru mostró ser diferente a su pasado, no se trataba de la misma persona fría, cruda y antipática que llegaron a conocer. No obstante, a éstas alturas Edwin ya se encontraba demasiado hundido en el abismo del rencor, no le importaba ser el «chico malvado» cualquier cosa que él hiciera, los restos de la desesperación se lo merecerían. Él sentía que estaba en lo correcto y sus actos no flaquearían, por fin se brindaría algo de justicia. Deseaba devolverles una pequeña porción del dolor que ellos produjeron.

En especial, a Sonia Nevermind.

Sabía a la perfección que el chico inconsciente era absolutamente inocente, incluso como remanente su historial era limpio, desconocía cómo es que él fue diferente al resto. La única estrella que brilló en un cielo rojo podrido y turbio. Si moría... Representaría una pérdida trágica e injusta, igual que la de los habitantes de Novoselic. Todos habían sido personas inocentes sacrificados por los caprichos enfermizos de su dictadora reina sin importarle las súplicas de misericordia. Las preciosas jóvenes ejecutadas de manera pública para después extraerles su sangre que serviría para sus repugnantes baños... Novoselic fue un reino absolutamente pacífico y armonioso que fue destrozado al ser contaminado de actos ruines.

La violencia sólo generaba desesperación.

La desesperación que ella tanto amó.

Su rostro se arrugó ante esa conclusión y miró a la princesa definitiva, que percibiendo una mirada desconocida en ella buscó en los alrededores y al elevar la vista sobre la entrada del edificio al que ingresarían Naegi y Hajime para refugiarse y darle una mejor atención a Komaeda, lo encontró. Hambriento de venganza y el odio manejando sus extremidades, un joven de rasgos similares a los suyos despertó más memorias que le revolvieron el estómago.

Era consciente de su identidad y por ese motivo sabía que no la escucharía en lo más mínimo. Además que enfrentarlo era encarar a su versión desesperada y aún no se sentía con la suficiente fortaleza para hacerlo, creía que no le interesaba ser perdonada, pero su pasado la atrapó de nuevo ocasionando que las gotas que descendían del cielo se tiñeran de rojo, comenzó a titiritar.

Era la sangre de su gente.

— ¿So-Sonia-san?

Al tener su atención, Edwin imitó la sonrisa que ella siempre esbozaba antes de una asesinar; era un presagio de maldad. Ese gesto le envió escalofríos a la princesa.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, alteza. —apretó el botón que provocó que las bombas previamente colocadas por él explotarán.

El ruido fue ensordecedor, el impacto de los escombros contra el suelo fue tan poderoso que el asfalto tembló por unos instantes y una cortina de humo impidió ver qué había ocurrido. Al disiparse, el terror no tardó en atraparlos. Hinata, Komaeda y Naegi debían estar debajo de los pedazos, significando solo una cosa...

— ¡NO!—intentó correr hacía las ruinas, pero la mano de Kazuichi sosteniendo su muñeca la detuvo.

— ¡Es peligroso, Sonia-san!

Su dolor sabía a venganza y Edwin la gozó. Enoshima sonrió al ver cómo a pesar de muerta, la desesperación se seguiría manifestando.

18:45:02

—Upupupu... ¡Upupupu! —se rió de forma maniática, tomando un puñado de palomitas y masticándolas ruidosamente. Chisa enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, deseando que la rubia se ahogara.

.

.

.

"Naegi-kun... Naegi-kun... Naegi-kun."

Esa voz... La reconocería en cualquier parte. Su reproductor de música estaba atascado de sus canciones, las oía hasta memorizarlas y cantarlas en compañía de su hermana menor. Si se daba la oportunidad, incluso las cantaba con la mismísima idol que las escribió; el primer amor de su vida. Recordó sus citas, ella cubriendo su identidad con todos los objetos posibles; gorra, lentes de sol y cubre bocas. Aún así, la idol tomaba su mano con sumo orgullo e insistencia en cada oportunidad que surgía. El hecho de escuchar su voz tan solo podía significar que se encontraba muerto, era algo decepcionante... Aún tenía cosas que realizar. No quería que el sacrificio de Sakakura fuera en vano.

Y al parecer, Sayaka tampoco.

"Naegi-kun... ¡Naegi-kun!"

— ¡Naegi! ¡Naegi Makoto, respóndeme!—la armoniosa y tersa voz de Sayaka fue sustituida por una masculina y firme, tan sólida para devolverlo a la realidad.

— ¡Ah!—exclamó el nombrado con la consciencia nublada pero recuperada, le dolía el cuerpo pero se alegraba de estar vivo. Cuando vio los pedazos de diversos tamaños sobre ellos creyó que sería el final, mas un metálico destello gemelo se presentó antes de que todo se hiciera negro.

Parpadeó en un intento de aclarar su mente, ¿había sido salvado por su suerte? O quizás... ¿La razón por la que escuchó a Maizono fue que lo protegió desde el cielo? De todos modos, no habría sido la primera vez. Sonaba demasiado irreal, cursi inclusive, quizás... solo fue un delirio.

— ¡Mu-Munakata-san! —exclamó asombrado Makoto al notar su figura delante de él dándole la espalda, manteniendo firmes sus katanas que creaban el espacio suficiente para residir en medio de las piedras de tamaños variados, los brazos de Kyosuke temblaban un poco a causa del esfuerzo que estaba realizando al impedir que fueran aplastados completamente.

—Sí que eres lento, pero eso demuestra que estás bien.

Soltó una risa nerviosa e incómoda ante esas palabras que fue zanjada por la voz de Hinata.

—Eso es bueno...

— ¡Lo mismo digo! Es bueno saber que estás...

Makoto calló.

La imagen que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Hinata continuaba con vida, pero visiblemente herido; sus brazos poseían raspaduras, su espalda se decoró de rasguños y magulladuras que dejaron su camisa manchada de sangre y tierra, Naegi también pudo distinguir que su cabeza sangraba un poco, ¿cómo es que terminó así? La respuesta llego rápido, debajo de él yacía Komaeda, aún inconsciente y completamente intacto del daño que los escombros pudieron ocasionarle. Hajime lo había protegido con su cuerpo, rodeando con sus brazos y piernas los laterales del albino.

Llegar a ese extremo por él...

Komaeda también era la razón para morir de Hajime.

—Hinata...

—Estoy bien. —aclaró rápidamente, prediciendo el comportamiento de Makoto.

—No... No lo estás.

—Créeme...—rememoró las torturas que eran disfrazadas por pruebas en el proyecto; la infinidad de agujas que le clavaron en todo su cuerpo, la exposición a temperaturas extremas, los dolores intensos de cabeza que sufría cada vez que ellos lo exploraban. Esos científicos dejaron de verlo como una persona cuando firmó su consentimiento, reprimió una risa agria—. Esto no es nada.

No completamente convencido, Naegi siguió hablando.

—Debemos salir de aquí, ya no podemos perder más tiempo.

—No te preocupes por el tiempo, podría terminar con todo esto incluso en tres minutos —respondió Hinata, su voz transmitía seguridad e incluso arrogancia que flaqueó el proseguir—: Sólo quiero que Ko...

Naegi apretó los labios en línea recta, entendía la condición de Hinata, y no dudaba de sus capacidades prodigio pero el tiempo también era esencial para salvar a Komaeda. Y en su percepción, a estas alturas era inútil ayudarlo, era como hidratar una flor marchita.

—Él ya no tiene esperanza, déjalo. —sentenció, cortando el flujo vocal de Hajime, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su panorama derrotista pero sostenía que era lo mejor.

—No tienes el conocimiento para determinar eso —sus palabras fueron frías y contundentes, incluso si no lo estaba mirando, Makoto intuía que la mueca que poseía su rostro no debía ser muy amigable— ¿Por qué mierdas estás actuando así? ¿Qué carajos te ocurrió?

—Aprendí que... —el fino trazo de sangre en su palma quemaba y resistía las lágrimas que por ahora sólo nublaban su visión—Por más que queramos salvar a todos, no lo lográremos. Habrá siempre víctimas y sacrificios...

—Si eso fuera completamente cierto, sólo cinco personas habrían salido de la simulación —Hinata lo miro por encima del hombro, mostrando solo su ojo escarlata que rozaba la furia—. Con esfuerzo, incluso se pueden realizar milagros.

— Sí, lo sé...—Naegi convirtió sus manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Ya no quiero...! —interrumpió Hajime, apretando a Nagito contra su cuerpo, temblando levemente por el simple hecho de que la idea le cruzara por la cabeza— Ya no quiero perder a nadie más... Lo entiendes, ¿verdad...?

Naegi calló abruptamente, una presión se manifestó en su pecho que ejerció un dolor tan intenso que no se comparaba con los puñetazos que Munakata le había propinado.

—Es suficiente, Naegi.

«Él no es como nosotros, su persona amada aún puede vivir.»

Y él tampoco quería dejar morir al albino. Yukizome amaba a todos sus estudiantes, estaba seguro que lo convenció de eliminarlos a todos debido a la desesperación que eso le podría ocasionar, situación que la maquillaría con dolor pero en el fondo, gozaría. Se repetiría el patrón de los niños que ella asesinó. No obstante, Kyosuke recordó a la mujer que era esperanza pura y le hablaba de sus alumnos con genuino afecto por medio del teléfono, siempre resaltaba a Chiaki Nanami y Komaeda Nagito.

Éste último era el que más le hablaba, preocupada por su bienestar tanto físico como emocional, procurando que fuera menos solitario. Fue de las personas de las que Chisa, en su estado más puro y genuino, lo amo y buscó hacer feliz. Y ahora, ese chico tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesto a todo por él; era lo que Yukizome siempre buscó para el albino. Si no lo protegía, sentía que traicionaría a la mujer que amo con su vida.

Cometió un error con Naegi, no lo repetiría con Kamukura... Mucho menos con el resto de remanentes. ¿Debería seguir llamándolos así? No se sentía correcto, no lo era. Ellos fueron víctimas de Enoshima también, sus marionetas específicamente. Era irónico... En un inicio quiso destruirlos, pero ahora deseaba cuidarlos, porque ellos eran... Eran el legado de Chisa.

Miró la espada que arrancó del pecho de su amada y lo pudiera oír o no, Munakata pensó:

«Tranquila, Chisa...De ahora en adelante, estarán seguros en mis manos. Tu verdadera voluntad vivirá siempre en ellos y en mí.»

Le pesaba el brazo derecho, y no sólo por aguantar el peso de los escombros. Miró la espada que sostenía con esa extremidad y la culpabilidad le trituro las entrañas, mismas que le hirió a él.

«Sakakura...»

La katana con la que apuñaló a su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre lo apoyó en todo y que, incluso al final, se convirtió en un héroe para todos. Alguien cegado por la desesperación no ejercería un acto tan noble. Por eso... No entendía por qué encubrió a Enoshima, Yukizome ya era su títere en esos instantes, comprendía que su boca estuviera atascada de mentiras pero... Juzo era distinto.

« ¿Qué te impidió decirme la verdad?»

Por más que deseará conocer la respuesta, no la tendría. El mismo se lo impidió, ni la más extendida carrera le devolvería a Sakakura. El boxeador ya no poseía voz.

Difícilmente, Naegi se mantenía optimista, pero Hajime no perdería la esperanza, después de todo, Komaeda le hizo creer en ella.

Makoto quiso ser más fuerte para convencer a Hinata en dejar atrás a Komaeda... Le era doloroso verlos, era como ver el reflejo de Kirigiri y él en el cuarto tiempo límite... Ese evento que desgarró su espíritu y mente. Naegi podía sentir las grietas de su alma expandirse al contemplar cómo Hinata abrazaba a Komaeda de la misma forma que él hubiera deseado hacerlo con Kyoko, ignorando las miradas de Asahina y Ryota.

La imagen de Kirigiri no se apartaba de su mente. Gélida, envenenada y quieta... Era como una muñeca destrozada, muy similar a la que sucumbió en el baño de su habitación de Hope Speak. Él... Nunca pudo proteger a ningún ser amado. Afligido, resistiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos... Contempló sus manos y tal vez su cognición se vio afectada ante el video de lavado de cerebro, su mente lo torturaba al visualizar una fárfara púrpura maltratada.

Cada momento de ignorancia que vivió mientras Kirigiri era consciente de su cercana muerte y la aceptaba, cayó sobre Naegi como pétalos de una flor marchitada, hasta sepultarlo de la única forma que le faltaba: emocional.

Hajime también lidiaba con una lucha interna, trataba de borrar la imagen del cadáver del albino en la simulación, pero su mente no estaba siendo su aliada al recordarle la sangre manchando el suelo, múltiples cortes en sus extremidades, la mueca aterrada, ojos petrificados en angustia y... La cinta que anuló sus gritos de dolor.

No quería volverlo a ver así nunca... Nunca.

Aún tenía tanto qué decirle... La situación no se prestó para que pudieran conversar de forma adecuada. Quería agradecerle. Se precipitó demasiado al darle todo el crédito a Nanami por su victoria ante Enoshima. Sin Komaeda, no habrían podido salir de las garras de Enoshima. Él dejó la clave para graduarse y les salvó la vida a todos en los juicios, la neblina de misterio que antes lo rodeaba se había disipado. Ya no tenía dudas acerca del suertudo, no permitiría que el día en que al fin lo comprendió sería el mismo en donde lo perdiera.

Él siempre procuró el bienestar de todos y perdió la vida una vez a causa de Enoshima, ella volvió a usar a alguien como una herramienta; un títere para cumplir sus planes... ¿cuántas cosas más en común compartiría con Komaeda?

Quería tenerlo a su lado, hablar y recorrer la playa juntos una vez más. Recordaba las miradas con discreta emoción que le dirigía al mar, más precisamente a las conchas que se ubicaban en la arena cuando las olas las dejaban de cubrir la marea, pero el terror lo superaba y se mantenía alejado.

Hajime había recolectado conchas para sorprenderlo mientras continuaba en coma y tardó en percatarse que reunió demasiadas, pero todas eran hermosas tal como especulaba que le gustarían. Además de aquello, construyó una prótesis perfecta para sustituir la repugnante extremidad de Junko. La intención de sus actos se basaban en un anhelo; mirar de nuevo su sonrisa genuina.

La primera sonrisa que contempló en esa isla y endulzó su corazón.

Estuvo tanto tiempo concentrado en comprenderlo que no pensó en entender los sentimientos que poseía por el albino... En reflexionar sobre el misterioso vinculo que compartían. Mientras esperaba a que despertara, su corazón comenzó a aclararse, siendo consciente de la importancia de Komaeda en su vida. En cada día que se despertaba y lo primero que realizaba era visitarlo, cuando recorría Jabberwock y lo recordaba al estar en los sitios donde estuvieron juntos o en los que solía permanecer; la biblioteca lucía solitaria, e incluso triste, sin él.

Nagito le enseñó a ser optimista y creer en los demás, fue la razón por la que pudo hacer amigos y confiar en ellos. Sin él, no habría llegado lejos en la masacre tropical de Enoshima. Por eso a pesar de todo, siguió tratando de comprenderlo.

Porque siempre se alegró que la voz de Komaeda lo despertó.

Pero al final... Eso ya no importaba, porque el albino continuaba inerte.

Tal vez... En verdad no tenían razón para volverse a ver. Por eso, Komaeda moriría de nuevo...

Una parte de él comenzó a agrietarse ante ese pensamiento.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal tener la razón? Acertar en ese aspecto lo sentía como un error. Era ilógico. Ganó y, al mismo tiempo, era un perdedor... Obtenía un vacío creciente ante el pensamiento de Nagito desapareciendo de su vida.

Era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para eso. Enfrentar el abandono del susurro de su abrigo contra el viento, la sinfonía particular de sus pisadas y su sombra que se dibujaba en el suelo al caminar...

Si lo perdiera de nuevo, sería algo que ya no resistiría.

—Tu ausencia en mi vida... No es un futuro que quiera. Así que por favor, vive... —Finalmente, las lágrimas que estuvo deteniendo, fluyeron. Un par cayeron sobre las mejillas pálidas del afortunado. No existió reacción y aquello, arrastró más a Hinata a la tristeza—. No te vayas... No me dejes atrás...

La amargura llenó sus venas y se expandió en sus entrañas. De nada serviría ser el más poderoso en un mundo en el que Komaeda no estaba. ¿Jamás dejaría de sentir vergüenza de sí mismo por lo débil que era? ¿Las personas que amaba siempre se las arrebatarían? ¿Sería un ciclo sin fin? Sin una respuesta disponible, lloró en silencio.

—El amor perece ante la desesperación. —habló Junko, exponiendo su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, idéntica a la de Cheshire.

Ni toda la violencia del mundo fue capaz de afectar a Kamukura. Sólo una chica provocó que el azabache llorara, pero esas lágrimas no fueron suyas. Este evento era diferente, Junko percibía en Kamukura ese pesar, bien oculto en sus facciones, pero estaba ahí...

La desesperación.

También estaban los sentimientos de Hinata Hajime, por supuesto. No eran del interés de Junko. Observaba con atención el evento a causa de los de Izuru, Komaeda había despertado sensaciones en el azabache. Eran las mismas que poseía el castaño, pero la 'Esperanza Definitiva' los desarrolló por su propia cuenta...

Qué impredecible...

¡Con un carajo! Si Enoshima hubiera sabido que con tan solo matar a Komaeda ocasionaría que la desesperación se presentaría en Kamukura, ¡ella lo habría asesinado desde un inicio! No, no, no... Esperaría a que fueran más unidos y, ¡pum! ¡Sorpresa, novio muerto!

Aunque... Esa era su diferencia. Enoshima estuvo tan convencida que Izuru era igual a ella que no consideró esa posibilidad. La rubia gozó destrozar a Yasuke, fue tan satisfactoria la desesperación que la envolvió en dejarlo en un estado irreconocible. Y eso es algo que jamás experimentaría Izuru. Al final, Kamukura demostró tener más corazón que Junko. ¿Un corazón a causa de ser parte de Hinata o debido a la conexión que tuvo con Komaeda? Sonrió ante la respuesta que formuló.

El goce de la rubia no duraría demasiado.

En medio de su inconsciencia, Nagito percibió un tenue olor que reconoció de inmediato, la primera vez que lo percibió su mente era un caos, su cabeza ardía al mismo tiempo que su boca pronunciaba lo opuesto que buscaba expresar. Cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo y, en cuestión de instantes fue levantado por un agarre gentil, firme y seguro... recordando a la persona que le pertenecía. En esa ocasión, fue suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo, alejó bastante a la desesperación que lo envolvía.

Era su aroma favorito.

Movió de forma leve los dedos de su mano derecha y lentamente elevó sus brazos hasta rodear el torso de Hinata, abrazándolo. Al percibir esa acción, el castaño soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que llamó la atención de los otros dos presentes y se separó lo suficiente para contemplarlo.

Durante años, guardó el broche de esa chica jugadora debido a ser la pista física de que la desesperación no era la única alternativa. Sin embargo, en estos instantes frente a sus ojos —la imagen de Nagito reflejándose tanto en el rojo como en el verde—, yacía la prueba viviente de ese hecho. Una y otra vez, la luz siempre surgiría.

—Ko...Komaeda...—Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, al parecer sus párpados le pesaban demasiado y trataba de levantarlos con la reducida fuerza que poseía. Demoró pero valió la pena; sus orbes que a la distancia era completamente grises, pero a la cercanía en la que estaba Hajime, se apreciaba su exótico y profundo color verde; tonalidad representativa de la esperanza que tanto amaba, perseguía y que convenció a Kamukura que era el camino correcto.

La visión del albino en un inicio era borrosa, tan sólo le era posible ver la silueta de Hinata y el mareo lo cubría un poco. En cuestión de segundos, logró verlo con claridad; su semblante asombrado, un alivio creciente y felicidad. Sin embargo, Komaeda detectó los rastros que dejaba la desesperación. Una amplia pincelada de sangre se manifestaba en su frente, escurriéndose por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. No le gustaba verlo así.

—La desesperación no se ve bien en ti, Hinata-kun...—habló débilmente, levantó con suavidad su mano derecha, ahuecando su mejilla mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar, y el tiempo se suspendió por unos instantes.

No era la primera vez que Hinata lo había visto agonizante, la muerte solía rozar demasiado la existencia del albino.

Y también no era la primera vez que Komaeda volvía a abrir los ojos y sus miradas se conectaban, a pesar de todo.

Porque siempre estarían juntos.

Komaeda era la personificación de un iris azul. Capaz de resistir todo tipo de calamidades y seguir en pie, sin marchitarse en lo más mínimo. Él era más fuerte que todos los sucesos que le hicieron daño. Una flor manchada de sangre y remordimiento, que siempre habitó en soledad, logró conocer la cálida felicidad y obtuvo lo que siempre deseó: el amor de alguien.

Sin embargo, Komaeda desconocía ese último hecho, para él... Le era suficiente proteger la sonrisa de Hinata y aliviar sus penas; alentarlo a avanzar y superar toda adversidad. Lo amaba y no para ser amado, puesto que nada lo complacía más que verlo feliz.

—Recuerda que... La esperanza ganará y siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote...

"Sin importar lo que suceda, no te rindas con la esperanza. Siempre estaré a tu lado."

Makoto ahogó un jadeo, esas palabras... La tristeza le empaño el juicio, provocando que ese momento quedara oscurecido. Sintió de nuevo una mano atascada de dolorosas cicatrices sobre la suya, un tacto tan encantador y esperanzador para él que guardaba un significado especial. Kirigiri siempre estaría viva al ejercer él sus ideales, acompañándolo en cada latido y recuerdo.

Ella nunca lo abandonaría, Maizono igual. Ambas protegiéndolo desde un distinto plano existencial. Las dos sonriéndole... Jamás siendo crueles ni ruines como reflejó la trampa de Enoshima, esas cosas no eran ellas. Esas ilusiones empezaban a desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que Naegi separó sus párpados, exhibiendo una mirada determinada y les respondió su venenosa cuestión.

"¿Por qué estás vivo?"

«Por ustedes. —en su mente, las abrazó. Eran una versión distorsionada de las dueñas de su corazón, le sería imposible odiarlas—. Gracias a ustedes estoy aquí, y continuaré viviendo. »

Y entre sus brazos, desaparecieron llevándose el peso de su alma con ellas.

Renovado y fortalecido, Naegi contempló una vez más a Komaeda y Hinata. Los ojos del albino eran completamente distintos a comparación a con los que exhibía en la simulación, nublados de cariño dulce y una pureza más intensa. Komaeda era como un hermano mayor problemático para Naegi, captaba las similitudes que compartían... El hecho de verlo así, le ponía contento, era una vista esperanzadora que le enviaba fortaleza.

Si Nagito siempre capaz de levantarse después de innumerables tragedias, él también podría.

Hinata, invadido de alivio y serenidad, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la palma de la mano de Komaeda, concentrándose en contacto. Sus manos parecían controlar la gravedad, pues al tocarlo le hacían sentir tan ligero... Como si flotase entre nubes. Separó sus párpados para contemplar al afortunado una vez más y éste le mostró una cálida y genuina sonrisa.

Komaeda seguía teniendo esa magia sobre él; cuando le sonreía, automáticamente todo mejoraba.

Y así fue, todos los atrapados oyeron un grito masculino de euforia y los escombros encima de ellos volaron a causa de un potente puñetazo de Nidai.

— ¡Qué bien, están a salvo! —exclamó con euforia, expresando su alegría con el nivel estridente de su voz.

—Y Komaeda ha despertado. —Pekoyama apareció detrás del Mánager.

—Bien, no están muertos. —habló Taiki, Hinata volteó lentamente hacia él. Percatándose que sus amigos ya no actuaban hostiles contra la compañía del cazador que incluso incrementó, ¿habrán llegado a una tregua o conciliación? Luego obtendría una respuesta más concreta, su prioridad era alguien más.

—Aún debe de haber soldados bajo el control de Mitarai dentro del edificio, será difícil que avances —intuyó Kuzuryuu—. Estarás con las manos ocupadas

— ¡Iré con él! —se ofreció Nidai— Owari debe estar ahí, si nos encontramos seremos imparables.

—Lo acompañaré a la enfermería —Naegi sonrió ante la sugerencia, ahora podía concentrarse en su objetivo inicial. 'Mamoru Hayaja', Paramédico Definitivo, aclaró al recibir una mirada desconfiada de Kamukura—: No tengo nada en contra tuyo, tengo el deber de salvar vidas sin importar quiénes sean. —la visión de Mamoru detallaba a Komaeda, provocando que Hajime hiciera lo mismo.

Milagrosamente, las balas apenas rozaron puntos vitales que hubieran matado instantáneamente a Nagito, escapar de heridas peligrosas de balas... Fue bastante afortunado.

No...

Hinata estaba seguro que Nagito ya no portaba ese talento, entonces... ¿Su suerte funcionó de antemano, prediciendo que el albino lo protegería, evitando que las heridas le hubieran arrebatado la vida?

¿Ese alcance tenía la suerte?

De repente, las palabras que Komaeda mencionó en una de las ocasiones que pasaron tiempo juntos durante la simulación, surcaron su mente. Hajime sonrió con suavidad, abrazó a Nagito de forma delicada, festejando que el menor en edad estuviera con vida y compartiéndole calor corporal. Las mejillas del chico de cabello blanco adquirieron un suave rubor y su corazón se emocionó ante ese acto.

En verdad, la suerte era un poder absoluto.

Por primera vez poseía la seguridad de proteger a la persona que más amaba.

— ¿H-Hinata-kun...?

Su agarre firme y protector derritió su corazón, le devolvió el gesto con suavidad, moverse le costaba aún un poco debido a que sus extremidades le pesaban. No obstante, jamás le faltaría fuerza para abrazar a Hinata. Estuvo apunto de juntar sus párpados para sumergirse más en la calidez del castaño, los pasos de Naegi que comenzaban a tornarse distantes, lo interrumpieron.

— ¿A dónde vas...? Es peligroso ir solo...—habló Komaeda, cesando la caminata de Makoto.

—A terminar con esto. —respondió mirando la zona de comunicaciones de la fundación donde se encontraba Mitarai.

—Hinata-kun... Acompáñalo. Estaré bien aquí, dudo que vuelva a ser dispa...

« ¿Huh?» Nagito percibió que el agarre de Hinata se tornaba más sólido, interrumpiéndolo. Makoto sonrió ante ese gesto, si él tuviera a Kirigiri con vida en sus brazos... Tampoco la abandonaría por nada. Naegi estaba seguro que Hajime no soltaría a Komaeda.

—Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte.

—No irás solo, iré contigo. —habló Munakata colocándose a su lado.

—Acompañaré a ambos. —se unió a ellos el 'Impostor Definitivo', portando el atuendo escolar de Mitarai Ryota.

No obstante, antes de irse, Makoto miró al albino.

—Me recuerdas a alguien —el líder de la catorceava división se percató tarde que su pensamiento lo pronunció en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del afortunado. Guiándose por las facciones de Makoto que reflejaban melancolía, Nagito cuestionó:

— ¿Qué paso con esa persona?

—Conoció a alguien especial, hizo amigos y su desolación desapareció. —contempló una vez más esos ojos grisáceos que obtuvieron una transición que le recordaba tanto a la de Kyoko, mirada opaca que atestiguó sucesos y escenarios desgarradores, poseedores de un dolor discreto. Ahora, calmos y cálidos, similares a un día primaveral—. Komaeda-kun... estoy feliz por ti.

Komaeda trató de responder, pero las palabras huyeron de él en el instante que Naegi le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. El suertudo no logró identificar si ese gesto iba dirigido a él o la persona que le recordaba.

—Decidiremos lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, ¿estás listo? —interrogó Munakata y, asistiendo, Makoto lo miró con completa convicción.

Komaeda contempló a Munakata y Naegi alejarse, caminando hombro con hombro. Eran como dos esperanzas que terminaron comprendiéndose y, al unirse, crearon una más fuerte. Nada podría ser capaz de derrumbarlos a estas alturas. Estaba contento de contemplar algo así. Las gotas de lluvia habían cesado.

—Hey... Komaeda. —debían irse ya, Nidai, Fuyuhiko y los demás lo esperaban para avanzar, aunque el albino recuperó la consciencia no tardaría en volver a perderla a causa de la sangre perdida, pero Hajime necesitaba hablar sólo un poco con él.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-kun?

«Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero decirte... No estoy listo todavía, pero lo estaré pronto. No obstante...»

—Gracias...

— ¿Por qué? —la sorpresa alumbró los ojos de Komaeda al igual que la luz de sol se reflejaba en el mar.

—Por todo.

Hinata tomó la mano que, en esa caótica situación, un cuchillo la penetró. El castaño necesitaba sentir que estaba intacta, se consoló un poco al percibir una ligera calidez y una meliflua sensación envolvió su corazón al momento que Nagito le correspondió el gesto, entrelazando sus dedos

Sintiéndose en el lugar más seguro del mundo y teniendo la imagen de Hinata en mente, Nagito perdió los sentidos una vez más.

.

.

.

Balanceo.

Uno suave pero constante, Nagito saboreó la familiaridad que ese aspecto le trajo. Poco a poco, fue identificando el entorno; olor a fármacos, paredes blancas y la cama en la que yacía... Era muy cómoda, al igual que las tersas sábanas que lo cubrían, le brindaban una sensación agradable luego de haber estado empapado por la fría agua de lluvia. Aquello también lo llevó a percatarse que no llevaba su ropa habitual, siendo sustituida por algo similar a una pijama de hospital, ¿quién lo vistió? Un vendaje apropiado rodeaba su cabeza —en una línea que acentuaba la esponjosidad rebelde de sus mechones— y cubría las extremidades que las balas hirieron.

—Excelente, has despertado. —una voz atrajo su atención, identificando al mismo hombre que acompañó a Naegi y guiándose por ese factor, no se sintió en peligro.

—Munakata Kyosuke, estaré con ustedes de ahora en adelante —informó, adivinando la confusión que tendría el albino y pensó con preguntar por su bienestar, no dudaba en lo más mínimo en las habilidades de Hinata. Había dejado de referirse a él como «Kamukura» cuando todos los demás usaban el otro apellido— ¿cómo te...?

— ¿Cómo están los demás? —ante esa cuestión, Munakata expandió su ojo sano en sorpresa. Rápidamente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Eres... Eres exactamente como Chisa dijo —concluyó él, extendiendo su mano para tocar el blanco cabello de Komaeda, comprobando un rasgo que Yukizome le habló, la cabellera del afortunado era como un algodón de azúcar, sumamente suave—. Cuídate más y así, también harás feliz a los que amas.

Munakata cesó las palmaditas que le otorgó, ese gesto de amabilidad y afecto le recordó inmediatamente a Yukizome, y antes de que Nagito pudiera añadir algo, varias pisadas comenzaron a oírse.

— ¡Komaeda! —la puerta fue abierta con rapidez mostrando a un Hinata agitado, se acercó a pasos apresurados al aludido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, examinó con cuidado las extremidades que resultaron heridas, continuó con colocar ambas manos en los laterales del rostro del albino y juntó su frente con la ajena, percibiendo una temperatura adecuada. El castaño saco una pequeña linterna para alumbrar los ojos de Komaeda y las pupilas se encogieron, Hajime suspiró aliviado—. L-Lo logre... Estás bien...

Sin resistirlo más, Hinata lo abrazó.

«De nuevo, ese aroma...» el poco dolor que padecía se menguó lo suficiente para olvidarlo.

— ¡Hinata-chan vino tan pronto cuando te escuchó! ¡Tiene muy buenos oídos como Ibuki! —informó alegremente la guitarrista, antes ella observó que el castaño no tocaba la comida que Hanamura preparó y parecía que su mente se encontraba en otra parte, hasta que Komaeda habló y corrió hacia la enfermería. Ante las acciones que mostraba Hajime, Mioda adquirió la inspiración para una nueva canción: « ¡No puedo comer brochetas de carne sin el chico que amo!».

—Qué alivio...—habló Sonia colocando una mano encima de su pecho.

— ¿Ya puede comer? Verlo tan delgadito me da más hambre. —Akane traía en sus manos un amplio plato con la mitad abarcada de brochetas, una porción de ensalada y curry, ella se mordía constantemente sus labios, resistiendo las ganas de devorarse todo.

— ¡Buena idea, Owari! ¡También necesita entrenar para fortalecer su cuerpo, me encargaré de eso desde mañana!

—No exageres, tonto —intervinó Fuyuhiko—. Aún está muy débil, luce como si colapsara con sólo un soplido.

—Un descanso estaría bien, fue muy valiente. —comentó Pekoyama.

—Una fuerza cósmica sumamente potente esta de su lado. El sol lo bendice con su protección.

— ¿Cuál fuerza cósmica? ¡Mi amigo del alma fue quien lo salvó!

— ¡Suficiente, naranja podridas! —y el silencio surgió, llenando de más orgullo y felicidad al ex sub líder de la Fundación del Futuro al sentir que combinando su propia habilidad con las actitudes de Yukizome, funcionaban. Así, ella siempre viviría en la memoria de todos, la verdadera Chisa que se merecía recordar—. Gracias por traer la comida, Owari.

—¡Estupendo! Pensé en algo que nadie más hizo.

—Oh, qué maravilla —riéndose con malicia y sorna, Hiyoko jugo con un mechón de su cabello—. 'La idiota' evolucionó a 'menos idiota'.

—Hey...—Mahiru palmeó la espalda en gesto de reproche.

Munakata suspiró, identificó a cada uno gracias a las anécdotas de Yukizome, era un grupo problemático, pero agradable. No obstante, él quería que sólo Hinata y Komaeda se quedaran en la habitación. Hizo ademanes con las manos indicando que salieran.

—Los dejáremos solos. —Fuyuhiko fue el primero en entender y salió tomando a Peko de la muñeca, Sonia agarró a Kazuichi y éste tomó a Nidai, Akane lo siguió en compañía de Ibuki que se distraía con los hámsteres de Gundam, Hanamura forjó una mueca sugerente. Twogami y Tsumiki se fueron sin resaltar, Mahiru estuvo apuntó de avanzar si no fuera que Saiojin yacía en el umbral de la puerta aún.

— ¿Eeeehh? ¿Por qué solo se queda Hinata? —Se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos—. Traje gomitas para el rarito, ¡mejorará sin duda, son milagrosas!

—Porque quiero. —se limitó a contestar, tomó la bolsita de gomitas y la lanzó a Hinata, éste la atrapó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Después de todo lo ocurrido, percibía que el castaño necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el afortunado.

Al despedirse de Naegi cuando el barco se alejaba, tanto él como Hinata contemplaron a la detective definitiva caminando a ritmo lento, Makoto al percibir su presencia volteó y se generó una conmovedora reunión. Mostrando una vez más que la esperanza siempre renacería. Si Naegi tuvo la oportunidad, Hinata también merecía una.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la situación le provocó una ligera nostalgia al albino, él y Hinata a solas en una habitación... Su ritmo cardíaco aceleró. Y aunque trató de eludirlo, Komaeda lo miró, encontrándose con una expresión de felicidad en el hermoso y pulcro rostro del castaño.

—Estás haciendo esa cara.

— ¿Qué cara?

—Estás sonriendo —Komaeda bajo el rostro, deseando tener una bufanda que lo ayudara a ocultar el sonrojo que se presentaba en sus pómulos—. Sonriendo como cuando desperté. Fue bonito ver algo así...

Ante esa declaración, Hajime se ruborizó también y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Sabes, Komaeda...—Hinata tomó las manos del suertudo, entrelazando sus dedos. El susodicho sintió sus mejillas arder ante el panorama y el tacto, aunque una de sus manos era completamente de metal, no era un impedimento, las sensaciones eran alcanzables. Era una prótesis de lujo, una verdadera fortuna de la que Komaeda consideraba tener, más que nada porque Hinata la hizo pensando en él como si...

Como si fuera especial.

— ¿Si? —reunió el valor suficiente para mirarlo directo a los ojos, un cosquilleo melifluo rodeó su pecho ante el afecto tan profundo y genuino que emitía la mirada que le dirigía Hinata.

Hajime pensó que el nombre de Nagito en verdad le hacía justicia, sus orbes brillaban como si un contenedor de estrellas se hubiera derramado en ellos, formando una constelación que jamás se cansaría de contemplar.

—No lo he olvidado. —y teniendo como reacción las mejillas del albino glaseadas de rubor como las suyas, unió sus labios con los de Nagito en un suave contacto, tratando de controlar su acelerado pulso. Con lentitud, Komaeda cerró los ojos concentrándose en el beso, la demora para obtener una respuesta valió por completo. Un cosquilleo satisfactorio recorrió su espina dorsal y sentía que su corazón se derretía, su cuerpo se aligeraba.

Cálido.

Seguro.

Hermoso.

Como un campo de girasoles, esa era la sensación que Hinata le obsequiaba al estar con él.

Al separarse, los estómagos de ambos protestaron por comida ocasionando carcajadas contentas. En esos instantes, Komaeda se sintió feliz de estar vivo y comprendió las palabras de Munakata, comenzaría a cuidar su propio bienestar porque él quería que sus amigos y Hinata, estuvieran contentos. Al verlo sonreír, Hajime deseó continuar besándolo durante horas, pero habría más tiempo para ello, existirían muchas oportunidades. Porque si Hinata pensaba en un futuro cálido y hermoso, Nagito siempre estaría ahí; esa era la verdadera predicción que siempre sería correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> 9K... Uf, me pasé, pero estoy orgullosa quq
> 
> Ya tenía ganas de hacer una re-escritura de Hope-Side, pero hasta ahorita me animé ya que me encontraba leyendo entrevistas de Kodaka Y PUM! Kodaka salvaje aparece diciendo que, aunque Hinata tenga todos los talentos del mundo, está lejos de ser un díos, pues si Souda bromea con él, es que no es taaaan genial. Además, que me vi Dr3 de nuevo (no todo, tengo amor propio) para hacer mi análisis de Izuru. Y bueno, hubo cosas que no me gustaron de Hope-Side, tiene errores (los cuales quise arreglar aquí uwu) y comprendo que haya gente a la que no le parezca un buen final, pero... PERO, la escena que tienen Komaeda y Hinata y ese simbolismo... AYYY, DIOS. Nos dio 700 años de vida más, mewhehe~
> 
> Es la primera vez que uso OC"s, pero eran realmente necesarios y estaban originalmente hechos para mi fic de Together, pero al final no saldrían ya que modifique cosas en ese fic so... quería usarlos de alguna manera.
> 
> Sonia/Ed: Sí, lo que Sonia hizo en su etapa de SHSL Despair está inspirado en Elizabeth Bathory, siento que le queda bastante bien. El apellido de Ed está inspirado en un disco de una banda (Sleeping With Sirens) al igual que Sonia uwu
> 
> Naezono/Naegiri: Lo siento, tenía que escribirlos algún día! Y sí, reviví a Kirigiri también, vengan de a uno (? Ahre no, cuando pensé en el concepto de la suerte de Hajizuru salvando a Ko, pensé que la suerte de Naegi también salvaría a Kirigiri uvu Además, en el opening de DR3:Future Side, aparece Maizono en el lugar de Asahina, como si ella estuviera a su lado, cuidandolo... mi Naezono heart actuó uwu
> 
> KomaHina/Naegiri: Mis dos otps de DR, ya tienen paralelos en el canon, yo quise añadir más uwu
> 
> Munakata/Naegi: Munakata merecía mejor(y así como da él la pista de que Kirigiri era la persona amada de Naegi, quise que hiciera lo mismo con Ko y Hina), y el enfoque que le di a Naegi lo necesitaba personalmente uwu
> 
> Suerte: La suerte en el mundo de DR está muuuy rota. Y si Nagito pudo hacer que Chiaki tomará la botella del veneno y Makoto salvarse de una ejecución... Por supuesto que los protas podrían salvar a sus seres amados.
> 
> Eres mi razón para morir: mi capitulo favorito de Side Future, sorry
> 
> Empezamos con el mes de Abril! El mes de Komaeda y Kaito 3 (y de Asahine y Mahiru, pero buehh...) Así que esperen muchas actualizaciones porque, hay que festejar al bebu de debus 3
> 
> Y bueno, gracias por leer! Espero emocionada sus comentarios quq


End file.
